


Barry Can Be Scary

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Frantic!barry, Halloween, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash is called in to look at a call claiming they saw the Rogues in this warehouse. What he finds in the warehouse isn't what he expected and it affects him greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Can Be Scary

Barry trembled as he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Joe had gotten a call at CCPD claiming that their were some suspicious activity happening around here and the Rogues were namedropped. Barry was always the got to person to take care of the Rogues, so the Flash was immediately called in. Barry expected something simple maybe a wind tornado and some racing around to stop them, but when he arrived at the coordinates, he didn’t expect himself to be so cold. He could see his breath and he figured he’d be dealing with Len.

They’d had an understanding and they may or may not be in a relationship right now. He’d probably just chosen this as some safe house or something. Hey, it was Halloween maybe the Rogues were just having a party.

“Guys! There’s no one here, but it’s incredibly cold here.” Barry spoke into the com.

“We thinking it’s Captain Cold?”” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, should be an easy job. I’ll just check it out.”

“Over and out!” Cisco said as Barry took off the com.

Barry shivered as he pulled open the rusty, screeching doors to let himself in. The warehouse was pitch black, so Barry treaded carefully. He took a few steps forward before crashing into something hard. Barry tried to avoid it, but hit it again.

_What the hell?_

Barry placed his hands against the object to find it flat and feeling like fabric. Mayb a wall? Barry traced his hand across it as he turned to his left. Yup, definitely a wall. He took a few steps before groaning as he stepped in goo. He looked down to check his foot and almost creamed when lights started flashing brightly and quickly. He heard a cackle from behind him and quickly turned to find some grotesque looking thing falling toward him. Barry yelped as he ducked and got covered in even more goo. He took a few swift steps forward only to bump into another wall, the grotesque body gone as if it were never there. The lights had stopped.

Creepy. Barry turned and followed the wall again. He took a few more steps disgusted at the squelching sound coming from his boots. His hand followed the wall to help make sure he wasn’t lost and Barry gasped when he felt something hairy cross over his hand. He immediately pulled away and backed up into the wall opposite of him. The hair growled. Sounding similar to Grodd and Barry hoped to god it wasn’t. He turned and tried to find an escape but bumped into yet another wall.

He was just frustrated now. What were the Rogues trying to pull? Barry jumped as someone grabbed him from behind and he tried to turn to get a glimpse of a shadow in the dark. He felt his body moving and suddenly he was thrown against another wall. He felt around and frowned. He was in a square shaped chamber now. The walls were a perfect square in comparison to the twisted maze walls he entered. He took a few steps forward and traced the wall. He found an out and followed it. This was getting creepier. He heard swift footsteps behind and turned.

“Hello?” he called.

No answer.

Footsteps passed in front of him and Barry reached out, but only caught air.

“Is anyone there?”   

Silence.

Barry looked around. He was starting to get scared. How was noone in here? He could clearly hear people and if they weren’t answering him that meant they were watching him and that made him shiver. A loud bang resounded in the room and Barry jumped, eyes, wide trying to find the origin in the darkness. He screamed as he was tackled onto the floor and gagged. Hi s hands were tied as he continued to scream. The grotesque face was pushed on top of him and Barry was so scared he just squeezed his eyes shut.

He pulled away as loud cackling filled the room and firecrackers went off. Barry's body froze altogether when he heard the familiar deep voice of Len begging.

“Stop it. I let you have what you wanted. Just take it and go.”

Barry pushed all his strength into his body to pull away from the thing tying his hands. He pulled out the gag as bright blue light lit up the warehouse. Len was shooting the cold gun.   

“Len!” Barry yelled, but all he got in return was Len’s screams and chopping sounds. Barry gasped.

“Len! what’s wrong?! What’s happening?” Barry begged as he heard for a response but only got fear tinged screams of pain in return.

He ran through the maze and grew frustrated as he kept bumping into things. He squeaked as he was grabbed and teleported again. When Barry opened his eyes he was standing in a dim light. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw writing on the wall.

_This is what happens when you don’t pay up, Flash!_ was written in dripping blood. Barry looked around frantically and sucked in a painful breath when he saw the sight on the ground. Len was on the ground, parka ripped to shreds, blood flowing out of him, and sliced up limbs. Barry pulled off his cowl and ran to him.

Barry’s blood ran cold as he kneeled next to len’s body. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cry, scream, and yell all at the same time. His eyes continuously roamd over Len’s cut up body. He didn’t even realize when sobs ripped through his throat and hot tears started falling down his face. Len’s eyes were dull and wide open. Barry didn’t even know what to do with his hands. CSI training told him to check for a pulse, but with this much blood there was no way in hell Len had survived.

He pulled Len into his lap as he sobbed to himself. “What did you do?” Barry whispered as he felt Len’s body growing colder.

He didn’t know how long he was  sitting there. 5 minutes? 15? All he knew was that he closed Len’s eyes, those bright, beautiful eyes that he’d never get to see look at him again, and cried. He leaned over Len’s body and just cried. His hands clenched into fists as he smacked them against Len’s abdomen in frustration. Blood coated Barry’s front now, but he didn’t care. Len was gone. He’d gone and just left him to his own. After everything that’d happened these past 6 months Len just dropped him.  

Barry let himself go and screamed into the dimly lit warehouse. Tears flowing freely and unafraid of anyone that would hear him. He wiped at his face, but was only successful in spreading the drying blood on him even more as he cried over Len’s dead body.

“How could you leave me!”

“I needed you…. I still need you.” Barry sobbed into his hands.

Barry felt his breathing speed up. His vision was tunneling as he cried and as breath shallowed. His sobs were preventing him from taking deep breaths, but Barry didn’t care. He didn’t care that his was crying, he didn’t care that if he didn’t get a few breaths in soon that he’d pass out, all he cared about was Len laying in a puddle of his own blood. Sliced up. Barry’s hands gripped in the parka Len loved so much. Barry tried hard to hold in the next set of sobs and cries as he clenched the parka hard in his hands. The sobs cut off before starting again. barry’s head was hurting because of his irregular breathing. He was losing sight of what was around him.

He jumped when he felt a movement. “Len?”

“Barry!” Len’s eyes widened.

“Surprise!” the lights were flipped on and bright as Barry looked around frantically. All the rogues had popped out from some back door.

“Wh-what?” Barry whispered.

“Barry, what’s wrong?” Len sat up. “Barry?”

Barry stared at Len, speechless. what had just happened? He heard the other rogues in the background laughing and smiling at how he fell for their Halloween trick hook line and sinker.

_Trick?_

This was a trick?

Barry’s hands clenched as he grew furious.

“Barry!” Len’s voice brought him back.

He looked frightened. Barry was covered in “Len’s” blood. His face was stained in the blood, tears leaving tracks in the mess.

“Guys! Leave. Give us some space.” Len roared.

Silence swept over the room in an instant and the group immediately left. Len fixed himself and kneeled in front of Barry.

“Barry? Are you okay?”

Barry was silent for a few moments before responding. “This was a trick, Len?”

“Why are you crying, Barry?”

“You did not just ask that?” Barry scoffed as he stood up.

“Barry! Will you tell me what’s wrong!?”

“You made me think you fucking died, Len, that’s what’s wrong!” Barry screamed and Len’s eyes widened.

“Barry, I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously. It’s Halloween it was meant to be a joke.” Len said softly as he walked up to Barry.

Barry turned away from him. “It sure didn’t seem like a joke.”

“Barry-” Barry had pulled away when Len tried to turn him around.

“Barry. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d react like this.” Len pleaded as he turned Barry around to look at him.

Barry refused to meet his eyes, frustrated tears threatening to fall.  

“Do- do you really think so lowly of yourself, Len. So lowly of me?”

“What?” Len asked in confusion.

“Did you really think that I didn’t care enough about you that I wouldn’t cry if you died. That I wouldn’t be mad?”

Len took a step back when he saw fury in Barry’s eyes.

“I- i’ve never thought about it.” Len stuttered. Len was surprised at himself. He never stuttered. he was always calm and in control. Stuttering was a weakness.

Barry cupped Len’s face and brushed a thumb over Len’s eyelid. “I thought I’d never see your gorgeous, expressive eyes again. I thought I’d never get a chance to talk to you again, Len. I thought I’d never get to kiss you again, see you again, hug you **again**!”

Len’s lips trembled at Barry’s statement. He didn’t know the Kid was already so invested. He felt incredibly guilty for the prank now. It was foolish, uncalled for, and was such an asshole move.

“Answer me, Len.”

“What?” Len had missed the question.

“If I died, would you feel the same way?"

Len thought about it. Sure he’d miss the crazy sex and make out session they had. He’d miss going up against the Flash, that’s for sure. But digging deeper, Len realized that he would miss Barry Allen if he died. He’d miss touching him, speaking to him, cuddling with him late at night while watching some stupid reality show on netflix. He’d miss kissing him, hugging him, spending hours staring into Barry’s eyes. He’d miss teasing Barry and watching his face flush. With that, Len made his resolve.

“Yes, I would miss you, very much.”

Barry smiled and pulled Len into a hug. Len made a face as the blood that covered them squelched.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Barry whispered as he pulled away to stare Len straight in the eye. “Or I will bring you back and kill you myself. Starting with these.” Barry gripped tightly at Len’s balls and penis.

Len groaned in pain. “You love them too much.” He challenged.

“Don’t test it, Snart.” Barry smirked and Len felt a shiver roll down his body. “We will be continuing this conversation later. Don’t think you’re off the hook for pulling this.

Barry pulled Len into a hard kiss to show off his forcefulness and Len groaned. He knew Barry would not make light of that threat. Barry Allen could be scary when he wanted to be, so Len had to be careful next year.

 


End file.
